herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Sohma
Kagura Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the boar/pig of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime series, she is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Meredith McCoy in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime series, she is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Tia Ballard in the English version of the anime. Appearance She is depicted as a girlish young girl with great strength, and the impulsive behavior associated with those born in her zodiac year. Personality History The latter often takes the form of berating and beating up Kyo, to whom she insists she is engaged. When Kagura was seven and Kyo was five, and he was all alone because he carried the curse of the cat, she played with him, and one day threatened him into proposing to her (using a knife in the manga, a boulder in the anime). After the nature of her love is questioned by Rin, Kagura eventually admits to Kyo that her love was based on pity, much as Kazuma fears Tohru's is, and that she has clung to him because she has it easy compared to the cat. After Kyo tells her he cannot love her, she claims to give up hope of winning him but still loves Kyo and cares for him; when Tohru admits to Rin that she loves Kyo, Kagura impulsively strikes her, saying that the one to tell that to is Kyo himself. She attends a local college while living with her parents, who are shown taking her double-edged personality in stride, and with Rin. Trivia *Her First Japanese Voice Actress, Kotono Mitsuishi also voices Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon and Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Her Second Japanese Voice Actress, Rie Kugimiya is best known for voicing as Kagura from Gintama, Tia from Zetch Bell!, Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Karin Kurosaki from Bleach, Ikuto Noguchi from Digimon Savers, Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire series, Miharu Rokujo from Nabari no Ou, Happy from Fairy Tail series, Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen. *Her First English Voice Actress, Meredith McCoy also voices Maria Ross from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z '' and Fujiko Mine from ''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini. *Her Second English Voice Actress, Tia Ballard also voices Nanami Momozono from Kamisama Kiss, Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire, Rin Ogata from Rideback, Happy from Fairy Tail, Kurumi Kumamakura from Myriad Colors Phantom World and Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc. *According to an author's note, Kagura is an "older sister type who's always ready to help." *Kagura is the only female member of the zodiac who is not shown to have been injured by Akito. *Takaya derived her name from the eleventh month, kagurazuki or "month of Shinto song and dance," which is the month of the Boar/Pig, of the traditional Japanese calendar. Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Fruits Basket Heroes